prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Sin Salida 2010
|attendance = |venue = Arena México |city = Mexico City, Mexico |lastevent = Gran Alternativa 2010 |nextevent = Promociones Gutiérrez 1st Anniversary Show }} Sin Salida ("Spanish for "No Exit") was a professional wrestling major event produced by Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL) that took place on June 6, 2010 in Arena México, Mexico City, Mexico. The event was centered around the storyline between CMLL wrestlers and a group called Los Invasores, a group portraying an "invading force". The event featured six matches, where four of the six matches featured the Invasores group of wrestlers. CMLL usually hold their major events on Friday Nights, but in this case CMLL chose to hold the event on Sunday, running opposite their rival Asistencia Asesoría y Administración's TripleMania XVIII event that will take place on the same night in Mexico City. The main event is scheduled to be a Lucha de Apuesta, hair vs. hair match between Taichi vs. Máximo. Background The event featured six professional wrestling matches with different wrestlers often involved in pre-existing scripted feuds or storylines leading up to their match. On April 12, 2010 a contingent of former AAA wrestlers including Psicosis II, Histeria, Maniaco, El Alebrije and Cuije appeared on a CMLL show in Puebla, Puebla. The group drown into the arena in a black SUV and attacked La Sombra, El Hijo del Fantasma and La Máscara after they just finished wrestling. Brazo de Plata, Místico and Strongman tried to help out but were kept away by CMLL rudos Averno, El Texano, Jr. and El Terrible. Following the attack the former AAA wrestlers returned to the SUV and left the arena. The group made several subsequent attacks during CMLL shows, and were soon after introduced as Los Independientes after the "Independent circuit". Over the subsequent weeks the Los Independientes group was renamed Los Invasores and expanded with Universo 2000, Máscara Año 2000, Mr. Águila and Olímpico. CMLLL mainstay Héctor Garza turned on his teammates and joined Los Invasores. On May 20, 2010 CMLL held a press conference to announce the Sin Salida event and also announced that Héctor Garza and Mr. Águila were the co-leaders of the group. During the press conference CMLL also announced that they would be holding Sin Salida (Spanish for "No Exit") event on June 6, 2010 and that it would center around the CMLL vs. Invasores storyline as four of the five matches featured Invasores wrestlers. CMLL later added one final match as the main event of Sin Salida, a Lucha de Apuesta, hair vs. hair match between Taichi and Máximo to the show. The match came about as a result of a confrontation between the two during a CMLL show the previous week. At the May 28, 2010 Super Viernes Taichi teamed up with Okumura and Ray Mendoza. Jr. to take on Máximo, Volador, Jr. and Hijo del Fantasma. In the second fall Máximo tried to kiss Taichi during the match which caused Taichi to respond by kicking Máximo in the groin area in full view of the referee, drawing a disqualification loss for his team, building on the storyline that Máximo's Exotico ring character bothers Taichi. Results *Demus 3:16 and Pierrothito defated Bam Bam and Shockercito – two falls to none (9:05) *Metro, Rush and Stuka, Jr. defeated Los Invasores (Histeria, Maniaco and Monsther) – two falls to one in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match (18:19) *Shocker, Hijo del Fantasma and La Máscara defeated Los Invasores (Psicosis II, Olímpico and El Alebrije) by disqualification in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match (17:36) *Místico, Mr. Águila and Máscara Dorada defeated Volador, Jr., Averno and Negro Casas by disqualification in a Relevos Increibles Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match (19:40) *''Los Invasores'' (Máscara Año 2000 and Universo 2000) and Giant Bernard defeated Rayo de Jalisco, Jr., Strongman and Brazo de Plata in a |Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match (18:32) *Máximo defeated Taichi – two falls to one in a Lucha de Apuesta, hair vs. hair match (18:41) External links * Profile Category:2010 pay-per-view events Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre pay-per-view events Category:Sin Salida